Harry Jonas
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about Harry Potter's love of the Jonas Brothers. And how almost no one at Hogwarts likes them, too. Except for Alyssa. At least they tell people they do. Unlike some people! These drabbles DO have a plot. They're all connected. OC
1. Black Keys

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful, and the perfect rainbow never seemed so dull._

"Harry! Shut off your bloody gay music so I can bloody sleep!" Ron groaned. A chorus of agreements came from all the other boys in the dorm room.

"Oh bugger off, all of you! You wouldn't know good music if it bit you in the ass!" Harry replied with a smirk, but complied by lowering the volume on his iPod.

"You wouldn't know bad music if it bit YOU in the ass. Oh look, it has.' Seamus muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!!"


	2. Paranoid

_I take the necessary steps, to get some air into my chest. I'm taking all the doctor's med, still freaking out._

"Is that Paranoid?!" Harry looked to the first year Gryffindor who had been walking by to another part of the table. He smiled at her.

"Yep!" He told her, brightly. "Are you a fan?" She nodded enthusiastically, her blonde curls bouncing up and down.

"My name is Alyssa. My friends call me Lyss. I didn't know you were a fan of the Jonas Brothers! I haven't heard the new CD yet, how is it?"

"Why don't you listen with me?" Harry suggested.

"Really?" She squeaked. He gestured to the empty seat next to him. "Thank you!" She sat down next to him. He handed her an ear bud, and started the song over. They ate breakfast in what appeared to an outsider as silence, but really they were off in their own little Jonas world.


	3. A Little Bit Longer

_When I thought it'd all been done, and I thought it'd all been said. A little bit longer, and I'll be fine._

"Oof!" Harry collided into another student and tumbled painfully to the ground, stuff flying everywhere.

"Watch it, Potter!" Draco Malfoy snapped, pulling himself up off the floor. Harry rolled his eyes, gathered his parchments, and replaced the small pink iPod to it's designated pocket that Harry had sewed in. He popped the ear bud back in and kept listening to his favorite song. "Is that…the Jonas Brothers?" Malfoy asked, maliciously. "You're listening to the Jonas Brothers? You're not only a loser, you're a gay loser with a bad taste in music!" He and his cronies started to laugh.

"At least I don't wank off to them like you do." Harry replied curtly and walked away, so as not to be late for Potions class.

"Bloody hell! That's not true!" Draco exclaimed, then muttered under his breath, "How'd he know?"


	4. Poison Ivy

_I just got back from the doctor, he told me that I had a problem. But I realized it's you!_

"What do you think about Poison Ivy?" Alyssa asked Harry. The two of them were seated on a small couch in the Gryffindor Common room next to the fireplace. They were playing a game where they had Jonas Brothers songs on shuffle and were talking about their opinions on whatever song came on.

"Personally, I think it's about some chick who gave one of them an STD." He told her offhandedly.

"No way! They're abstinent!" Alyssa argued, wide eyed.

"Okay, three points to prove I'm right. One, Good Housekeeping. Two, the rings are 'gentlemen rings' not purity rings."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those for a minute." She interrupted. He continued with,  
"And listen here. They leave a space for the word bitch." He fastforwarded the song a bit then handed an earbud to her.

_Everybody gets the itch, everybody hates that._

"Bloody hell you're right!" Alyssa nearly shouted.

In the other side of the common room, Ron sat with Seamus and Dean watching.

"I'm getting kind of worried about Harry." Ron said to the other boys. "He's obsessed."

"At least he might be getting some!" Seamus crowed. Dean looked horrified and disgusted.

"From a first year with a Jo Blows obsession? Ew!"


	5. World War Three

_No you can not have World War 3! If there's only one side fighting, and I know, whoa oh, that I'm never left alone!_

Harry was hit by a note. Confused, he pulled it open.

'Potter, party tonight in the room of requirements. You better be there.' He looked up to see Malfoy grinning evilly at him. Furious, he scrawled a note back to him and chucked it at the blonde's head.

'Damn right I'll be there!' Malfoy read it, then smirked at Harry.

Harry decided it was time for Malfoy to meet his middle finger.


End file.
